


The Horny on Main Gang

by orphan_account



Category: non fandom
Genre: Dabi Fucks, Other, Self Insert, This is DUMB, Wild West, cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loveday is an ex member of the Horny on Main gang, who was reformed by Sheriff Aksel.One day, Aksel goes missing, leaving the town of Liontown practically defenceless and unsettled.





	1. Chapter 1

Thoughts of a life, one left behind filled the sleeping girl’s mind, overwhelming her dream, making it shift to memories she wish she could permanently forget. A life of nothing but blood, and lust. One might even say she had a lust for blood. 

Familiar faces filled her mind, taunting her with their sly grins and longing expressions. A now deceased father figure, an old friend, countless others she had been intimate with. Until there was just one figure left standing in the dark void that was her dream. 

She reached a hand out, trying to grab their hand. But the darkness swallowed him whole. Leaving the girl to wake up with a startled gasp and a desperate cry of her friends name. “Aksel!” 

She looked around, sighing when she realized it had all been a dream.

“Fuckin hell..” The girl, known as Loveday mumbled in between heavy breaths, trying to calm herself down. Nightmares like this had been plaguing her mind ever since Aksel went missing. 

She slowly pried herself off of the couch she had been napping on, standing up on her weak legs. With a low groan, she stretched, reaching her arms out as she looked around the room she had been napping in. 

The surrounding office was dirty, covered in a thin layer of dust. It had been abandoned, left to rot by it’s old owner, Askel. A few months had passed since his disappearance, and Loveday was the only one in town who still had access to his office. Her gaze fell across a cowboy hat, left solemnly hanging from a coat stand by the door. A few seconds passed, before she was able to pry her gaze away. 

“Fuck, I need a drink..” She spoke, to no one, but she did this a lot. It made her feel like she could actually speak to someone, despite no one else being there. With a small series of mumbles, she pulled her boots and jacket back on, before hooking her well loved gun holster around her waist. 

As she walked to the door, while brushing a strand of her messy brown hair out of her eyes, she found herself looking at the hat, debating on taking it with her. Though, with a swift motion the door was slung open, and slammed shut behind the girl, leaving the hat. 

After fumbling with a key, the door was locked, and Loveday was free to go on her way. With slow steps, she stepped onto the ground, beginning to make her way to the saloon, while glancing up at the night sky. 

The stars shone, temporarily distracting her with their beauty, though the small moment of peace was ruined when a missing persons poster caught her gaze. Loveday stopped still in her tracks, staring at the familiar face on the poster. “....” Aksel wasn’t missing. She knew exactly what had happened to him, but no one would ever be brave enough to do anything about it. 

Her steps now quickened, fueled by her desire to get drunk off her ass and forget everything, Loveday soon made it to the bar. She stepped inside, pushing open the swinging gates. Though her entrance was unfortunately met with loud yelling, coming from the counter. 

“I can’t believe you, Sol! You still continue to serve and support these mongrels, even after they abducted our best officer? Aksel was your friend, and they abducted him!” The yelling voice belonged to no other, but the Mayor, Lion. The bartender let out a little honk as they finished drying off an empty beer glass. “..You have no proof that Aksel didn’t go with them willingly.” Sol spoke, looking past their red clown nose and staring Lion dead in the eyes. 

“How dare you say something like that! Aksel was a good man! He would never abandon Zuga like that!” Before Sol could retort, Loveday coughed into her fist, snapping the two out of their argument. “Ahem.” 

“Oh.. Loveday. I..” Lion began to speak, looking a tad flustered from being interrupted. “Can I get you anything?” Sol smiled softly at Loveday, looking thankful for her arrival, seeing as it stopped the fight dead in its tracks. “Yes actually. Whatever you’ve got on the tap is fine.” 

She took a seat at the counter, shifting around on her stool until she was vaguely comfortable. The red nosed bartender nodded, going to fill up a glass as Lion spoke. “Good evening you two. And, Sol? Speak to me again once you’ve got your head out of your own ass.” With that, the Mayor hurried out of the bar, leaving just Loveday and Sol in the dimly lit building. 

“That’s the third time you guys have argued this week, right?” Sol chuckled to themself as Loveday spoke. “Well, yes, if you’re only counting the ones you’ve seen. Anytime I see her these days, she does nothing but yell at me.” A full glass of beer was set down in front of Loveday, making her grimace. She didn’t enjoy drinking, but it was the only thing that could take her mind off of what had happened. 

“You two really need to sort your shit out.” The girl mumbled, before taking a long sip of the somewhat disgusting beverage. “Trust me, I’m trying. But it’s hard to have a civil conversation when Lion’s screaming her head off at me.” Sol let out a sad little honk as Loveday proceeded to slam the whole glass of bear, causing her to cough and retch. 

“Oh holy s-shit..” Loveday mumbled as she wiped her chin with the back of her hand. “Fuck that burns.” Sol took the glass back, going to wash it. The doors suddenly swung open as a figure all clad in black walked in, approaching the counter. Heavy footsteps filled the room each time their boots hit the wooden floor. 

The figure stood next to Loveday, who simply just waved. “Heya Aud.”  
With that, Aud pulled her bandanna off her face, letting it hang around her neck as they took off their hat. “Hey Loveday! You uh.. Kinda look like you had one too many.” 

“I’ve only had one glass!” She whined out, though Sol retorted with: “And you’re a lightweight.” Aud held back a small giggle as she patted Loveday’s back. “There there.. I’ll make sure you get home safe after this.” “I can handle myself!” “Of course you can.” 

“So,” Sol spoke up as they turned around. “How can I be of service to our resident gunslinger?” Aud took a seat next to Loveday, starting to fiddle with her belt buckle. “Well.. To be honest, I came in here wondering why the Mayor stormed out like that..” 

“Just another dumb fight, I wouldn’t worry about it.” Loveday nodded in agreement. At this point, the exhausted girl was slumped against the counter, looking like she’d pass out any second. “Oh my god, Loveday are you okay??” Aud spoke, clearly very concerned. “M’ fine..” 

“I reckon she should head home sooner than we thought.” Sol spoke as Aud stood up. The gunslinger proceeded to lift the tired girl up, slinging her over her shoulder. “H-Hey!” Loveday whined, though she slumped slightly, getting comfy. “I’ll make sure she gets home alright. I’ll uh.. I’ll stop by again later.” Sol honked, nodding in approval. “I’ll see you then.”

Aud carefully carried Loveday outside, making sure she didn’t fall. “The stars are really pretty..” Loveday mumbled to the gunslinger as she looked up at the sky. “Y’know.. Aksel and I went stargazing once or twice..” Aud nodded along as she started to walk. “Yeah, you guys invited me to come with you once.” 

“We should go do it again! All three of us! Once Aksel comes home we’re gonna do it!” “Yeah.. That sounds nice.” “Maybe we could invite Lion and Sol! Then they’d stop bickering!” 

Aud let out a little sigh as she looked up into the beautiful night sky. A cold breeze passed over her body as her eyes fixated on a twinkling star. “We can definitely do it again.. If he ever comes home..”


	2. Samesies and Suits

A lone man walks into town, donning a suit and tie. He stood out like a sore thumb among the residents. He walked slowly, twirling a simple blade around in his hands, raising it towards anyone who dared to make eye contact with him. 

Intimidating people was easy for this lone man, he’d done it all his life. He walked, undisturbed by residents who hurried past him. 

The man stopped, staring at a missing persons poster that was hung against a fence. With a gloved hand, he grabbed it, tearing it into shreds. “Heh.. No one’s ever going to find you..” He mumbled to himself, staring at the scraps of paper at his feet with a sly grin. 

He turned on his heel, letting the shredded paper fly away in the breeze as he made his way through the busy streets, heading towards the local Saloon.   
The doors swung open, and the suited man’s presence in the bar made everyone fall silent. The music practically screeched to a halt. Everyone was staring, though they tried to hide it. The only one to speak was the bartender. 

“..Lucifer, what’ll it be?” 

Lucifer grinned widely, soaking up the attention as he made his way over to the counter. 

“What’ve you got?” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nngh..” A low groan filled the room, as Loveday’s eyes slowly opened. She stared up at the familiar ceiling, pretty much instantly recognizing the room she was in. The girl sat up, pushing the blankets off of herself as she looked around Aud’s bedroom. 

She’d crashed here more then once after a night out drinking. And by night out, she meant having one glass and passing out. 

“Aud?” Loveday called out, hoping that the gunslinger was still home. It was silent, so she assumed that Audrey was already out and about. “Probably.. Riding around town.. Being all sexy on that horse of hers.” She mumbled to herself as she slipped out of bed, before putting the blanket back on properly and heading downstairs. 

With a hop and a skip, Loveday managed to get down the stairs without tripping, all while going clip clop on her heels. “..Hmm.. I sound like a horse in these heels.. Maybe I should ask her to ride me instead..” Loveday, being the loser that she is, proceeded to laugh her ass off at her own joke.   
Not bothering to raid Aud’s kitchen for something, she instead stumbled outside, wincing from the sunlight as she shut the door behind her. 

Before Loveday could walk any further, she skidded to a halt, as to not painfully smack into the child standing right in front of her. “O-Oh! Zuga! Sorry, didn’t see you there.” Zuga looked up at Loveday, handing her an envelope. “It’s alright.. Uh, Lion asked me to give you this.” 

Loveday took the envelope, turning it over in her hands before tearing into it and taking out its contents. All it had was a slip of paper that read: ‘My office!! Now!!’. With a raised eyebrow, Loveday glanced back at Zuga. “I wonder what she wants..” “Same. Though.. I think it might be about dad.” 

A pang of guilt suddenly hit Loveday right in the chest as she looked down at the Mayor’s protigue. Out of everyone who had been affected by Aksel’s disappearance, Zuga was likely the one who had been hurt the most. 

“Well, it might be.. How’re you holding up?” “....” Zuga stayed quiet for a moment. “I’m fine. Lion’s been making me do more tasks outside so I’m not cooped up in her office all day, so that’s been nice.” Loveday grinned down at the twelve year old, before reaching down and ruffling his hair. “That could be it.. Orrrr she wants some time to fantasise about her wife.” 

Zuga cracked a small smile, holding back a laugh as he swatted Loveday’s affectionate hand away. “Yeah yeah..”

 

“I’ll see you around, alright?” Zuga nodded as Loveday spoke, before running off. Probably to deliver more letters, or just be a normal kid. Who could even tell.   
Loveday began to walk, heading towards the town hall, all while ignoring the anxious whispers of the townsfolk she passed back. She was too exhausted to deal with much else today.

The walk to the town hall was insufferably long, but she made it. Loveday walked up the steps and slipped inside. She waved to the lady at the desk, who let her go up to the Mayor’s office without interruption. While Loveday and Lion weren’t exactly BFF’s, the two spoke enough for them to be considered close. 

She pushed open the door to Lion’s office, only to be met with the Mayor pacing back and forth, while speaking to a portrait that hung over her desk. “I swear Himiko, that if Sol doesn’t shut up and listen to me for once, I will piss on the floor of their bar- Oh, uh.. Loveday. Glad you could make it.” 

Loveday nodded, holding back the urge to start giggling as she walked in. She took a seat on the surprisingly comfortable seat that was always positioned in front of the Mayor’s cluttered desk. “Well, I can’t exactly say no when the Mayor calls for me.” 

“Exactly, now, we have something important to discuss.” “Mmhm..”   
Lion began rambling, going on about something as Loveday looked up at the portrait, focusing in on the details. The portrait was beautifully painted. It was of a young girl, with short red hair, dressed like some sort of Wiccan. Loveday pondered to herself, wondering if this is the wife Lion often mentioned. Whenever Lion was asked about the portrait, you’d either be ignored or left with more questions. 

Loveday glanced down at the bottom left corner, eying the paintings signature. It was the Mayor’s full name. Everyone knew that she used to paint, but no one had any idea why she had stopped. 

“And so, that’s why you need to- Loveday? Are you listening to me?” Loveday jumped, suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. “O-Oh! Uh, yes? I was definitely listening.” Lion sighed, as she held out her hand towards Loveday. “Good. Now, please hand over Aksel’s office keys.” 

Her eyes widened, and her hand quickly clasped over her pocket, the one where said keys were kept. “W-What?! No!” Lion sighed. “I knew you weren’t listening.. But, as I was saying, we need to appoint a new sheriff, and we can’t do that if you’re loitering in the office all the time.” 

Loveday quickly stood up, pushing her chair back. “Lion, I’m not giving them back. Aksel trusted me with them! I’m not going to ruin that.” 

Lion took a step back, crossing her arms over her chest. “..I’m going to give you 3 days to clean out his belongings and take them home. Once the office is empty, I want the keys back.” 

Loveday huffed. “No. I’m never giving these back.” “Loveday, please-” The girl quickly stormed out the room, leaving Lion alone. The mayor looked up at the painting with a solemn look, sighing as the doors slammed shut. 

Loveday ran down the stairs, narrowly avoiding certain death via tripping. She ran out through the doors, freezing to a halt when she saw who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“..Alex.” 

He looked up, smirking as he stared Loveday in the eyes. 

“I go by Lucifer now, LD. New year, new me after all.”


	3. Threats and Hats

Alone in a cell sits a man, only bought a tinge comfort by the scarf that donned his bruised neck. How long he had been in here, he didn’t know. A single day in this god forsaken place felt like it lasted all eternity. The cowboy often pondered how Loveday had managed to live most of her life in his hellhole. 

“Then again.. Loveday probably wasn’t kept in a cell. Probably..” He mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his curly hair, internally longing for the comforting feeling of his hat, which would typically be perched upon his curly locks. 

He slumped against the wall, letting out a defeated sigh as he fished around in his pocket, pulling out a folded up photograph, depicting the cowboy, Loveday, Zuga, Aud, Sol and Lion standing together in front of the town hall. A small grin formed on his lips at the familiar photo. It’d been taken on Zuga’s twelfth birthday, after Loveday had helped set up a party at the town hall. 

He flipped the photo around, smiling fondly at the sloppy cursive that’d been scribbled on the back, labelling everyone depicted in the photo. Trailing a fingertip over the familiar signatures, until he paused, staring down at his own name. 

Aksel.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you want, Lucifer?” Loveday growled softly, holding back the urge to run up and sucker punch the well dressed man right in his sexy face.   
“I’m allowed to stop by every now and again, darling. If I recall correctly, you and I used to come here together nearly every night.” Lucifer grinned widely, taking a step back, while raising his arms up in emphasis. “Whatever happened to that, LD? I thought we used to be friends.” 

“We were more than friends, you cuck.” Loveday took a couple steps forward, beginning to make her way down the stairs as the two bickered. “And why aren’t we friends anymore? Oh yeah, because you decided to run off with that Goody two shoes sheriff, even after what he did to us-” 

Loveday didn’t let him finish, instead chucking one of her high heels right in his face in retaliation. “Don’t talk about Aksel like that.” Lucifer.. Well, he squawked. It wasn’t a very dignified noise. He stumbled back, clutching at his face. The shoe had left a red mark on his pale skin. 

“Oh you little shit. You’ll regret that-” With that, he reached for his gun. Though this was when an incredibly sexy lady on a cool ass horse, dressed in all black rode up, standing in between the two. 

“Do we have a problem here?” Aud spoke slowly, as the crowd that had surrounded the two ex friends fidgeted and mummerd. “..No. No we don’t.” Lucifer slipped his gun back into his holster, proceeding to elegantly turn on his heel and walk off, leaving his tail coat swishing behind him. 

Aud turned to Loveday, her expression softening as she watched the girl crouch down to pick up her heel. “Do uh.. Do you want a lift home?” Loveday looked up at Aud as she slipped her shoe back on, contemplating on accepting the offer. 

“Actually.. I need to stop by Aksel’s office first. Could you give me a lift there instead?” Aud looked hesitant, shifting around on her saddle for a second before holding out a hand towards Loveday. “I can drop you off there.” 

Loveday nodded as she took Aud’s hand, slowly getting up onto the back of the gunslingers cool ass horse. She wrapped her arms around Aud’s waist, holding on for dear life as the horse began to trot along. “You know.. It won’t kill you to not clutch onto me anytime you sit on a horse.” Aud glanced back at Loveday, who was burying her face in the back of her coat. “And risk being killed because of this toe eating creature? Never.” 

Said toe eating creature huffed and whinnied, making Loveday cling onto Aud even tighter. “Oh god it’s going to kill me.” “Loveday calm down-” “I’m gonna die on the back of a horse. I’ll go down in history as the local asshole who disrespected Aud’s cool ass horse and paid the price.” 

 

The gunslinger sighed, as Loveday kept rambling. Aud didn’t bother to stop her monologue about her invietitable death as they rode across town. Eventually, the horse’s gentle pace slowed to a halt. “And death shall welcome me with open arms-” Loveday paused, finally looking up, and seeing that they had arrived at the office, her expression shifted to a sheepish grin. 

“As promised, you’ve arrived to your destination safe and sound, without losing any limbs due to my horse.” Aud grinned as Loveday leaned in, kissing her cheek before hopping off of the horse. “Thanks for the lift Aud, I’ll see you and your toe eating devil later.” 

With that, Aud and her probably demonic horse rode off, leaving Loveday standing in front of Aksel’s office.   
She turned around, taking her set of keys from her pocket. Though, Loveday proceeded to fumble with the god forsaken lock for a good 3 minutes before she managed to unlock and open the door.

With slow steps, Loveday entered the building, closing the door behind her. 

She stood alone in Aksel’s abandoned office, clenching her fists as she thought about the once highly regarded officer. Rumors had been circling the western town about what had happened to Aksel. Some assumed he had been murdered, others said that he’d been kidnapped. Though, the worst rumor was spread by drunkards at the saloon, saying Aksel had left with the gang willingly. 

The thought alone made Loveday feel sick to her stomach. It was near impossible for her to envision someone like Aksel, an officer, a father, a friend, doing the depraved acts she once indulged herself in on the daily. Loveday’s eyes slipped shut, as she shook her head, trying to block out the memories that so often wormed their way back into her mind. 

A depraved scream left the girls throat as she fell to her knees, slamming her fists into the wooden floorboards out of frustration. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, threatening to slip down her flushed cheeks any second now. 

Silence filled the room for just a second, before Loveday screamed again, bursting into tears. 

The girl cried for hours and hours, she had no idea how long her breakdown had lasted. 

Eventually, she slowly stood up, sniffling as she wiped her eyes. The girl hiccuped and sobbed, getting the last few tears out. 

“..Aksel.. You.. I know you. You wouldn’t have gone with them willingly..” 

She reached one of her shaking hands out, gently taking the cowboy hat in her hand and placing it upon her own head. 

“..I’m going to find you.” 

She proclaimed, making the promise to no one but herself as she turned on her heel, swinging open the front door, letting the now evening breeze wash over her tear stained cheeks. 

“And.. No one is going to stop me.”


	4. Rings and Reluctance

Lion sighed as she looked out the window of her office, down at the town square below her. Her fingers were twitching, fiddling with a gold ring that decorated her ring finger. Breaking her gaze from the window, the mayor looked down at her ring, staring down at the ruby that was encased in her wedding ring, feeling a twinge of guilt at the sight and the memories it bought back. 

“Lion..?” A soft voice spoke as the office doors slowly swung open. The mayor glanced over at the young boy who had just entered her office with a small smile. “Is everything alright?” Zuga spoke as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. “I’m perfectly fine, just a tad bit overwhelmed with all this work I’ve got.” 

 

“Same..” Zuga nodded in agreement. “So.. Are we gonna head home now?” Lion paused, biting down on her bottom lip as she thought. “..How about you head home without me? It’d probably be better for me to finish up a few of these documents before I come home.” Zuga looked hesitant, but he nodded as he held onto his bag. 

“Alright. I’ll see you soon..” Lion smiled, nodding as Zuga left the office, shutting the door behind him. 

“....” Now left to her own thoughts, Lion sat back down at her desk, sighing as she picked up an old letter, skimming through the year old document. She had to do something about it. 

But what?


	5. Cussing and Commitment

Loveday took in a deep breath as she leaned back against the outer wall of Aksel’s office, letting the cool evening breeze wash over her. It helped her calm down. Though, seeing as she was now calm and could think properly. 

She had to figure out what the fuck she was going to do. 

Sure, she knew she wanted to save Aksel, kick Lucifer’s ass and then get home safely. But Loveday wasn’t entirely sure about how she was going to go about this. 

Though, she was snapped out of her thoughts by a small voice. “Loveday?” Loveday proceeded to look around for the person who spoke, seeing no one until she glanced down, seeing Zuga standing in front of her. “OH! Zuga, hey-” 

“You know what happened to my dad, right?” Loveday’s eyes widened, and she began to speak, though she was cut off again with Zuga. “..Then, please tell me what the fuck is going on.” 

“Zuga! You’re like.. 3? You can’t start cussing! Lion and Aksel would kill me if they knew I let you swear!” Zuga rolled his eyes as Loveday panicked. Both the mayor and the Sheriff would probably shoot her if they learned that Zuga swore. 

“That’s beside the point! You.. You know what happened to my dad and where he’d be. So tell me.” Loveday paused, beginning to chew on her chapped bottom lip as she thought. “..Why do you want to know?” 

Zuga frowned, proceeding to raise his voice. “Because Aksel is my fucking dad! And I want to save him!” Loveday froze. “...Zuga. Your dad is.. I’m going to go save him, okay? So in the meantime, stop swearing.” 

“I want to help! And I’m twelve! I can swear as much as I want to!” 

“You know… Aksel is going to kill me if we show up to save him, and you’re with me, right?” Zuga just nodded, staring up at Loveday with a determined look. 

“...Fine. You can come. Just.. Don’t get shot, alright?” Zuga stayed silent for a bit, before hugging onto one of Loveday’s legs. “..Thank you.” She reached a hand down, ruffling his hair. “Alright. Go home a pack a back with everything you need, not stuff you want, alright? Meet me back here once you’re done. I need to go talk to someone first.” 

Zuga nodded, quickly running off and down the street, back to Lion’s house to pack. 

 

Loveday sighed as she adjusted the cowboy hat she wore, before beginning to walk, heading down towards Sol’s bar. She needed to talk to him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the dessert, a cowboy sits alone in his cell, undisturbed since his last appearance. Though that was about to change. 

“Hey, dickhead.” A voice called out, accompanied by the sound of someone banging their gun against the metal bars of his cell. Aksel looked up, a feeling burning hatred spreading throughout his body at just the sight of the well dressed cowboy.

“Lucifer.” Lucifer grinned widely at the sound of his name. “So you do remember me!” Aksel stood up, slipping his photo back into his waistcoat pocket. “How could I ever forget? After what you did to me.”

“I should be saying the same thing to you, you goddamn bastard.” Lucifer frowned as he spoke. He honestly looked like he was about to whip his gun out and shoot Aksel in the face, though, surprisingly, he didn’t. “Y’know.. I brought you here, cause I wanted to give you a chance at living with us, just like I did for your husband.. But uh oh, look what happened to him?” 

Lucifer pulled a photo out of his breast pocket, tossing it to the floor. Aksel swallowed anxiously, already knowing the contents of that picture without even glancing at it. “Fuck you.” 

“Oh you might, if you give in. Or else you’ll end up like that.” Lucifer pointed to the photo with a gloved finger, before turning around and leaving, making his tailcoat swish obnoxiously behind him. 

“....” Aksel was left standing there, holding back tears as he glanced down at the picture, feeling sick to his stomach at it’s gruesome contents. 

“..Yosuke.. I’m sorry..” He sunk to his knees, picking up the photo and clutching it to his chest as he began to cry.


	6. Memory

In a snow covered field, two children stand, hand in hand, watching as the girls father cuts down a tree. They’re dressed head to toe in snug clothing, keeping the boy and girl warm as harsh winds blow through the field. 

Chop after chop filled the air, resounding and ringing in the children’s ears. 

The hold on eachothers gloved hands tightened as the tree finally fell, smacking into the snow with a loud thump, sending crows flying into the winter skies. 

Everything was still. 

Until a bang filled the air. 

Blood began to drip from the father’s chest and he soon fell to the ground, dead. 

All the boy did was watch, not letting go of the girls hand as she screamed. 

The sound of hooves hitting the snow filled the air. 

\-------

In the present, a man stands alone in his room. Clutching a bloody mitten in his hand. 

The memory makes his chest ache. 

He adjusted his waistcoat, setting the mitten down on the dresser. 

The well dressed man looked over at a portrait of an old loved one, staring at it with sadness in his eyes. 

\-------

The memory of a child screaming his name as they were pulled away from each other. The sound rings in his ears to this day. 

A scream of Alex, which haunts his dreams. 

“Why won’t it stop?”


End file.
